chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Fletcher
Alex Fletcher is a character in the ''Chocolatier'' series. She first appears in the second game, Secret Ingredients. She is the daughter of Joseph and Elena Tangye. Games Secret Ingredients Alex (introduced as Alexandra Tangye) is the player's guide for the game. She reaches to the player to help her save the confection empire. Decadence by Design Alex married Sean before the start of the third game. Now she is introduced as Alex Fletcher. In the third game, she is now the head of the Baumeister Confections, but has to leave to find her missing husband, Sean Fletcher. She entrusts the business to the player while she searches for Sean. Along the way, she helps the player with various leads on expanding the business and also asks for quests to be accomplished from time to time. Quotes Secret Ingredients * Decadence By Design * ", you've done it. You have shown your prowess at making chocolates, and making money. Now I simply must go. Ready or not, the company is in your hands. As I promised, you are now the official CEO Candidate of Baumeister Confections." * "For most people, World War II is officially over. Not for me. Until my husband Sean has been accounted for, the war rages on. I won't mince words, - Baumeister Confections is in shambles, and I simply cannot focus on making chocolate right now - I need someone else to manage the company." * "I think you're starting to get the hang of things, , which is good, because I need to leave soon. Next make your way back over to Main Street Market - Verena has a new ingredient you can use to make a new recipe, something that's always good for business..." * "I am off to launch my search for Sean. I'll be in touch as I can, and you should also keep an eye out on your travels for my assistant, Rick Lafontaine. If necessary, the rest of the board and I will be able to get messages to you through Rick." * "I need to be confident in your abilities to run our business, . Come back and see me as soon as you've made 3 recipes and have at least $10,000 on hand." * "I'm going to give you $5000. Show me you're ready to take over by doubling my investment. Now, go see Verena Zubriggen here at Main Street Market about buying some of what you need." * "Right now you need to go see my uncle Felix Baumeister in Cape Town. I think he's the best board member to begin with. Also, I understand that he's been working on some secret projects that may have significant impact on our business. I know you can do it, - good luck!" * "So, let's get started! Here are 100 sacks each of Sugar and Cacao. Go see Endrit Rast over at Zurich Chocolate Works to turn these ingredients into chocolates..." * "There are 5 other board members to impress of the Baumeister Confections Board of Directors. You are going to work with each of them, one by one, to convince them that you are capable of being our CEO. Some you will find are easier to work with than others, but they are all good people." * "Well done, , you've made some chocolates, and you've made some money. With the factory now operational, I suspect you'll be needing some more ingredients soon. It's time to restock your inventory of Cacao and Sugar. * "You need to show me you can make chocolates - and money. Once you have made at least $10,000, I'll make you CEO Candidate, and start introducing you to the Board of Directors." Gallery Alexandra tangye 2.JPG|Alex in Secret Ingredients 2017-11-11 (209).png|Alex in Decadence By Design feeling happy. Only seen in main page of Help. Category:Baumeister Family